


Zemyx wolf story

by Xxnightmare_starxx



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Episode 1 : the wolf has transform as human ?, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxnightmare_starxx/pseuds/Xxnightmare_starxx
Summary: Ones upon a time there was a magical forest  where everyone live with happines , dancing and watching the shooting start a boy who save his friend and everyone after he transform as a wolf and he decide to live with them as a leader of the wolves
Relationships: Zemyx Wolf story
Kudos: 1





	Zemyx wolf story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello im new here , so today im doing my first time a story called zemyx wolf story with some episode and parts i hope enjoy the story

**Zemyx wolf story  
Episode 1 : the wolf has transform as human ?  
Years ago there was a a magical forest   
Where everyone are happy , dancing and singing on the night with all the sky watching the shooting stars , there was a boy called demyx he always loves to play with his sitar and go to adventures alone he was a hunter of wolf because he live a village where humans they live but they always hunt wolf and animals they are dangerous for humans and childrens   
One day he sit and watch the lake and he start to hear something in the bushes   
He thought was a rabbit but it wasnt a rabbit he saw a wolf , the wolf saw him and he run away but demyx to go after him , when he saw hole the wolf has transform a human and he takes the food he hunt and he hides away , demyx decide to go in and when the human saw he ask ?   
??? : wow hehe who are you and what are you doing here this place is not for humans only for wolfs   
Demyx : wait you can talk i didnt know that, im not going to hurt you just wanna know what are you doing and whats your name ?  
Zexion : the name is zexion im human wolf   
I live with wolves they are my friends   
Whats your name ?   
Demyx : My name demyx i always love to go on adventures but how you can speak with wolves ?   
Zexion : thats good question i can tell how that happen , well you see....   
**

**The story continue  
**


End file.
